Devil Hunt
by Bebec
Summary: Qu'ont en commun un partenaire porté sur la diabolico-mythomanie expressive et un culte sectaire isolé de tout? Non? Aucune idée...? Les ennuis...assurément! POST S02x14 (Deckerstar comme toujours). ANGST. {En pause}


_Je sais! Je sais!_

 _Je suis INCORRIGIBLE! J'avais cette idée toute simple en tête depuis un moment et il a fallu que j'en parle avec THEJOY69 pour que ça devienne une big histoire XD (c'est de ta faute Joy parfaitement! Honte à toi!)_

 _Histoire TRÈS TRÈS angst, donc si ce n'est pas votre came: passez votre chemin! :)_

 _Un prologue pour vous mettre en appétit donc!_

 _Bien évidemment et comme d'habitude...les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et proviennent de la série Lucifer._

 _Une bonne lecture :p et les reviews sont encore et toujours acceptés_

* * *

 **COURS**

* * *

 _"Cours..."_

 _"Continue...Continue...de...courir..."_

Chloé se répétait inlassablement cette phrase depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité.

Une course infinie dans cette noirceur.

 _"Cours."_

 _"Cours."_

 _"Cours..."_

 _ **" COURS! "**_

Elle ne sentait plus les muscles de ses jambes ou le contact vif des branchages contre sa peau rendue humide par la pluie gouttant entre la cime des arbres. Pas plus que son souffle laborieux et brûlant...Ce souffle qui lui manquait, irradiant ses poumons et sa gorge d'une chaleur douloureuse.

Elle ne sentait pas cela.

Toutes ces...données physiques...logiques...importaient peu.

Seule cette pensée unique subsistait en elle.

Courir.

Encore un peu.

Un peu plus...

Courir...

Elle écarta d'un geste brusque un branchage dans son sillage, dévalant à toute vitesse le chemin pentu et boueux devant elle, le souffle court. Son pied gauche glissa sous son poids, perturbant l'équilibre précaire de Chloé dans cette course effrénée. Cette dernière ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise, sa jambe fléchissant sous elle et son dos allant buter violemment contre le sol humide et recouvert de feuillages. Elle se sentit glisser rapidement le long de la pente boueuse, la terre humidifiée se glissant sournoisement sous les pans de sa veste en cuir et glaçant sa chemise blanche par en-dessous. Une autre exclamation lui échappa alors qu'elle battait des bras autour d'elle, tentant vainement d'agripper une racine solide pour freiner cette chute boueuse incontrôlable et d'autant plus terrifiante. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Uniquement cette boue dans laquelle ses phalanges glacées s'enfonçaient sans espérer une quelconque prise salvatrice. La jeune femme poursuivit sa chute, son dos butant de temps à autre contre un amoncellement terreux plus volumineux que les autres, un cri de douleur traversant la barrière de ses lèvres toute aussi glacée par le froid et la peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit de tangible autour d'elle, sa vision ne se résumant qu'à un tourbillon obscur de branchages et de pluie rendus indéchiffrables par la vitesse de cette chute effrayante.

Le vide happa soudainement son corps, celui-ci se penchant invariablement vers l'avant. Chloé plaça instinctivement ses bras devant son visage en prévision d'une chute plus douloureuse et plus abrupte que celle endurée à l'instant même. Ses avant-bras butèrent fortement contre le sol devant elle, un grognement de douleur lui échappant cette fois-ci alors que le reste de son corps rencontrait également sans douceur ce sol humide et dépourvu de tout confort. Elle roula sur plusieurs mètres dans ce mélange de boue et de feuillages frigorifiques, incapable de contrôler quoi que ce soit une fois encore.

 _" Cours..."_

Sa chute incontrôlable cessa enfin, laissant la jeune femme pantelante sur le sol terreux. Elle resta un instant ainsi, chaque centimètre de son corps hurlant intérieurement de douleur...Chaque centimètre de son esprit hurlant cette seule et unique pensée, enserrée par une douleur physique presque insoutenable.

 _" Cours..."_

Lentement...Trop lentement...L'inspectrice redressa la tête - quelques feuilles et amas boueux restant liés à son visage transfiguré par l'angoisse. Elle sentait cette boue glacée imprégner ses vêtements...sa peau...ses sens...Amplifier cette peur sourde qui la tenaillait. Toujours trop lentement à son goût, Chloé prit appui sur ses avant-bras tremblants, ceux-ci s'enfonçant de quelques centimètres dans le sol sous elle. Elle entreprit de se redresser sur ses genoux, chaque mouvement provoquant un tiraillement inconfortable à l'intérieur de ses muscles. Elle regarda autour d'elle, hagarde.

Seuls les bruissements nocturnes lui parvenaient. La pluie tenace terminant sa course glacée contre l'épais feuillages des arbres et le sol argileux. Les craquements sinistres. Le souffle puissant du vent. Son propre souffle haché.

Un nouveau craquement.

Plus bruyant.

Plus inquiétant.

Rapidement suivi d'un autre.

Des pas.

Le sang de Chloé se glaça dans ses veines, son cœur manquant en battement. Elle porta la main à son holster, n'y trouvant que du vide. Un vide accentuant cette peur tenace en elle.

 _" Cours! "_

Elle se redressa à l'aide de ses mains - ses bottines glissant contre le sol boueux - et avança plus avant dans l'obscurité environnante. Sa cheville la lançait, rendant sa progression bancale entre les arbres imposants. Elle boitilla entre les troncs dont l'écorce rugueuse était devenue légèrement glissante contre ses paumes - la pluie dense et glacée fouettant leur surface de manière incessante et presque obstinée.

Un autre craquement brutal. Presque...funeste.

Chloé hâta le pas, grimaçant fréquemment à chaque pression trop insistante imposée à sa cheville malmenée par sa précédente chute. Une détonation assourdissante retentit derrière elle, en amont de sa propre position. L'écorce humide de l'arbre à sa gauche éclata en une fleur d'échardes boisées à quelques centimètres de son crâne, la faisant sursauter. L'adrénaline endigua cette peur sourde dans ses veines, vivifiant ses sens et sa réactivité. Oubliant la douleur...Muselant cette angoisse...Chloé plongea en avant, se laissant dirigée - cette fois-ci – par cette nouvelle pente boueuse devant elle, un sifflement aigu et bien trop caractéristique effleurant le haut de son crâne. Une autre balle vint se loger dans l'écorce solide d'un arbre devant elle, la jeune femme entendant distinctement un juron rapidement suivit d'un bruit métallique.

Le bruit de la culasse d'un fusil de chasse.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, s'accrochant de temps à autre à une racine profondément enracinée dans ce sol des plus traître pour maîtriser cette nouvelle chute. Elle agrippa de sa main gauche une branche noueuse au-dessus de sa tête, se redressant vivement en tirant celle-ci vers elle, un nouvelle déflagration intentionnelle venant égratigner l'arbre à sa droite.

 _" Cours..."_

Sa cheville blessée flancha un bref instant sous son poids avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir entre les troncs sombres et menaçant tout autour d'elle. Elle entendit les craquements s'intensifier derrière elle, d'autres pas plus lourds accompagnant...traquant les siens dans cet espace sombre et glacé. Galvanisant cette frénésie...cet instinct de survie qui l'empêchait de s'arrêter...de réfléchir...

...Qui l'empêchait de perdre de vue cette unique pensée...

Une seule pensée.

Une seule notion...

Rien qu'une seule.

 _"Cours..."_

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

REVIEWS TIME! XD

Vous connaissez la rengaine : faites-moi part de votre ressenti, de vos opinions etc en mp ou reviews. J'espère que ce début de fic vous a plu et que le reste vous plaira tout autant. Une fic de plus pour occuper nos longues journées d'attente après ce tout dernier épisode!

Bye bye!


End file.
